When the titans meet Possible
by Violet Poter
Summary: This is my first fan fic. KimpossibleTeen titans crossover but more of the scenes take place where the titans are involved. There is full explanation of Kimpossible inside. Slade takes BB and Tim possible. Titans and Possible have to work together. RS, RB
1. Chapter 1

When the titans meet Possible 

A/N: This fan fic is a cross over between the shows Kim Possible and Teen titans. Kim possible is a show that, if you live in Canada it's on the family channel everyday, and if you live in the US it's on the Disney channel everyday (I think) and newer episodes are on Fridays. More of the scenes take place where the titans are involved so I hope you won't get confused when people from Kim possible show up. If you don't know about the show Kim Possible, I've put a little summary of it here but if you don't want to read the summary, then I hope my story won't be too confusing to you!

Ok, here's the deal:

**Kimberly Ann Possible**: is the main character of the show and she is a teen of around sixteen and lives in a town called Middleton (somewhere near New York). Everyone calls her Kim and her best friend, Ron, usually calls her Kp. She has red hair and green eyes (like Starfire). She has the same hope, determination and personality as Robin. She's a cheerleader at her school.

**Ronald Stoppable**: has blond-brown hair with brown eyes. He's mostly called Ron by everyone at school. I'd say he's most like Beast Boy (a lot actually) because he likes to play video games. He is the mascot for his school and has this really cute pet that's a naked mole rat called Rufus.

**Josh Mankey**: He was Kim's boyfriend in some of the shows but in my story they're just friends. He has brown hair with blond streaks and is an artist. A lot of popular girls at Kim's school have a crush on him. His ego is really big and not a lot of people like him.

**Monique (I don't know her last name)**: She is Kim's other best friend. She is black with brown hair and brown eyes. She kind of talks slang and I'd say she's a lot like Cyborg, minus the video game obsession. She doesn't do any cheerleading or activities.

**Tim Possible**: He's one of Kim's younger twin brothers. Jim is the other one. Tim has brown hair with blue eyes and he's usually an active kid who invents things and loves science. Along with his brother, they create things that normal ten-year olds would never even know about. In my story, Jim isn't there so you just need to know about Tim.

**Wade Load**: He's the super genius ten-year old who runs Kim's website. He stays in his room all the time (never leaves) because he aced high school and university in like four years. He's also black with brown hair that's short and brown eyes. He's a little on the chubby side. He invents things and is a real computer whiz.

**Shego**: She is one of the villains that Kim fights but I wouldn't exactly call her a 'villain'. She's evil but doesn't kill people. The only evil she does is fighting Kim (martial arts kind of stuff). She has light green skin and has long black hair and she always wears this green and black suit. She has powers similar to Starfire's except she can only do star bolts/electricity out of her hands, not eyes and she doesn't have supper strength. But even though she has powers similar to Starfire she is not even a bit like her. Shego is like Raven's twin or something, except that she shows just a little more emotion. The interesting thing about Shego is that she used to fight evil with her family. But the more they fought, the more Shego liked the idea of evil. She left the team and joined Doctor Draken.

**Doctor Draken (His real name is Drew Lipski)**: He's supposedly the 'evil' genius that supposed to invent things that will either destroy Kim or help him take over the world. But none of them ever work. He's not even evil because even though he steals and creates these destruction weapons, he doesn't kill people and has a softer side. He has black hair that's shoulder length and he always put it into a little ponytail. His skin is blue and he always wears a blue lab coat. His "story" is that he wanted to be a great scientist in college but everything he invented didn't turn out good. His friends never respected or believed that he would be a great scientist one day so he became a villain.

Kim and Ron save the world a lot but the villains they fight are not even villains. Half of them don't even know what a gun is. The titans fight way eviler and meaner villains than any of those that Kim fights put together. Kim's saying is it's 'no big' and that she 'can to do anything'. She can do almost any sport and sings really well too. Kim fights 'evil' or helps people when she gets a 'hit' on her website. Her website says that she can do anything so when people are in trouble or need any help Kim will help them for free. She does anything from baby-sitting to fighting bad guys. Wade informs Kim of any 'hits' on the site and he's the one who sets up rides/transportation for her.

Shego is Doctor Draken's sidekick (even thought she's waaaaay smarter than him) and is really sarcastic. Ron can't fight for his life so mainly he's the sidekick/distraction (and he reminds me of my brother who's like three years older than me but can't win a wrestling match to save his life). Every villain can always remember Kim's name but none of them ever remember Ron's so he's basically called the 'buffoon'.

I think I've covered everything about the show that anybody reading this fan fic would have to know. If there's something that I didn't explain or that you don't understand, please review and tell me!

This is my first fan fic so please have some sympathy when you review! I love the show Teen titans so I thought I'd try writing a fan fic. I also love the show Kim possible but I never got around to making a fan fic. My cuz Maiyuna (I won't say her real name unless she let's me!) and older sis Sarah persuaded me to write one. I hope you like it! The couples are Robin and Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy (and maybe someone else), Cyborg and...(it's a surprise!)

Ok, before I get on with the story I'd like to dedicate it to three people: Maiyuna for being THE BEST CUZ EVER and my best friend, my supportive and really nice sister Sarah (hey for someone who's sixteen, she's a pretty cool and understanding sister), and to Amy my nanny. I know, I know, a NANNY at fourteen! But she's not the nanny you're thinking of. She just keeps and eye on me in summer and on school days since my parents are a work a lot. Ok, ok I'll get on with the story! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans because if I did then Robin and Starfire would have become a couple after betrothed or Date with Destiny and I do not own Kim Possible.

Chapter one: The trouble begins 

Slade knew he had it this time. It was the perfect plan. First he had made Robin his apprentice, but that hadn't worked out. Then he tried to make Terra his apprentice but that hadn't worked out too well either. He would have been dead if it hadn't been for Trigon. This time he was going to kidnap Beast Boy and use him as bait to bring the rest of the team to his lair. Beast Boy looked weak and Slade thought he wouldn't be hard to take. Plus he knew that Raven liked him a little more than a friend and would want the team to try and save Beast Boy right away. Then Slade could kill them all in one shot, except Starfire. He thought she would be the perfect apprentice. She was naturally strong and had power that humans couldn't genetically have. And it didn't hurt that she was really pretty as well.

"I really am brilliant!" Slade said out loud to no one in particular, as he prepared himself to attack the titans. He decided to carry out his plan that morning.

Somewhere in Jump city in a lair...

"Shego!" Doctor Draken yelled. The blue man with black hair pulled into a low ponytail and a blue lab suit that he wore all the time, was standing in the grey lair beside a machine that appeared to be a giant laser.

Shego, a lady with long black hair, dressed in a tight green and black suit, was in the room a couple of feet away from the tall machine and the blue man. She looked up from her nails that she had been filing, "Must you yell? I'm right beside you, you know. Or are you blind?"

But Draken was too excited about his newest destruction weapon to notice her insults, "I've done it this time!" He beamed, "I've created the perfect machine! And Kim Possible won't be able to defeat me this time!"

Shego sighed, "Doctor D, is this a dooms day device?"

"Yes."

"And are you going to use it to blow up, tear apart, wreck, destroy, damage, ruin, demolish, break, or smash something?"

Draken didn't see where she was going. "Yes..." he said suspiciously.

"And Kim Possible will eventually somehow find out about this through her dumb website or by her computer dude telling her, right?"

"Yes, yes! What's your point?"

"My point is, Doctor D, what makes you think this time it will be any different from the last time?"

Draken was speechless, "I-uh...um...I-I."

"Exaaccttly," Shego said going back to filing her nails.

Draken found his voice after a minute, "Shego! Can I at least tell you what I'm going to do before you start insulting me?" He spat out at her.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked in her usual monotone and sarcastic voice.

To answer her question, Draken gave her a glare then began explaining about his newest invention. He got out his little demonstration board and a thin stick. "Okay, first I will set up this machine on top of the highest building in Jump City!" He pointed with his stick to the tallest building in Jump City, which was a bank, and what looked like a picture of his giant laser glued on top. "Then I will set up the machine," he showed a picture of stick figures beside the machine. They both looked the same; they both had circles for a head and a long line for their bodies and long lines for both their arms and legs. Shego got up to peer at them. "Which one am I?" she asked.

"Huh?" Draken looked confused for a second.

"I said which one am I? They both look the same." She turned around and sat back down in her chair, continuing to file her nails.

Draken now looked at the figures, "I-I don't know! It's not important anyway." But in Draken's head he was thinking, _is it important? Shego was always a little smarter than I was._

"Yes it is." Shego stated, "Because now I won't know where to stand when we set up the machine." She started snickering and Draken realised she was just joking.

He groaned and continued to explain, "Anyway, after we have set up the machine we will blow up the city!" He showed a picture of the city being blown up. "And then we will take over and rename it Draken City!" The next picture was a little flag with Draken's picture on it.

"Two questions," Shego said, not even bothering to look up, "first, why is only YOUR picture on the flag when I do all the fighting work and we are a TEAM? And second, when you blow up the city, won't WE blow up with it?"

Draken just glared at her.

In the T-tower a few hours later...

Robin woke up to the sound of his alarm. It said 5:30am on it. He looked outside and saw the Sun just rising to a clear blue sky. "Perfect!" Robin whispered, jumping out of bed. He had been waiting all week to watch the Sunrise. He had either been too tired or the sky had been too cloudy for a Sunrise to be seen. He also felt a little nervous because he had promised himself that the day he woke up and the sky was clear enough for a Sunrise, he would tell Starfire his feelings. That he liked her more than just a friend. He didn't know if she would feel the same way, but Robin felt that she wouldn't wait forever and that he had to tell her before it was too late.

Robin walked over to his dresser and pulled on his battle suit. He liked to wear it all the time; to be prepared just in case the titans were called on a mission. Robin quietly crept along the halls of the tower, since he didn't want to wake anyone, and headed up to the roof. When he opened the door to the roof, he was surprised to see Starfire standing there. She was in a silky white nightgown that went down to her knees and her red hair was blowing in the wind. She had her back to Robin but when he had opened the door, she turned around. When her eyes came into focus on Robin, her face went from a frown to an ear-to-ear splitting grin.

In Starfire's usual cheery voice, she said, "Robin! Good morning friend!"

Robin was in a daze, not because of the rising Sun, but because of Starfire's smile. 'Gosh I love her smile' he thought.

He must have been staring at her because she said, "Robin, are you okay?"

He suddenly snapped out of his daze and smiled, "Yeah! I-I'm fine." He paused for a second then added, "Uh, hey Star, you're up early!"

Starfire nodded, "Yes I wanted to see, as you call it on your planet, the 'Sunrise'. All week the sky has been without Sun but today is glorious! It is the perfect day to see the rising of the Sun!"

Robin smiled, "Yeah I wanted to see Sunrise too." He walked over beside Starfire and they both sat on the ledge of the roof. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the Sun.

"Wow, it is so beautiful!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin took a deep breath before he said, "Not half as beautiful as you Starfire."

Starfire turned to look at him. She blushed, "Thank you Robin. The Sun is also not 'half' as beautiful as you are."

Robin held in a laugh. He knew that Starfire meant to say that he was handsome. "Um, Starfire, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" Starfire asked. They were now staring into each other's eyes.

"Well, do you remember what a girlfriend and a boyfriend is?" he asked.

"Yes," Starfire said, not getting where he was going, "a 'girlfriend' is a female that a male is fond of more than in a friendly manner. They may occasionally share their bonds of love by making contact of the lips. A boyfriend is the same concept but it is the female who is more fond of him!" She smiled proudly at him.

"Well I lik-"

Just then the titan's alarm went off sending a loud beeping noise throughout the tower. Robin glanced down at his hand where he was holding his communicator. "Trouble," he muttered. He looked up at Starfire. "I'll tell you later." She looked a little disappointed.

He got up and helped Starfire get up too. Before they left the roof, Starfire took Robin's hands. "Robin?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you promise," she asked.

"Promise what?" asked Robin.

"That you will discuss with me later what you were going to discuss with me now?" Robin nodded.

Starfire then flew to her room to get changed as Robin headed into the titans kitchen. He walked in and stopped in the doorway. Cyborg ran in rubbing his eyes. As he ran past Robin he almost knocked him over. He was saying, "A crime! At this hour? What is the world coming to?"

Robin spotted Beast Boy on the kitchen table. He had turned into a green kitten and was curled up into a small ball, sleeping. Raven had just filled a bucket full of cold ice water and had it hovering in the air, using her dark magic. She was about to let it fall on Beast Boy's head, when Robin came in.

"C'mon guys!" Robin exclaimed. "We gotta go!"

"Sure thing Robin," Raven said just as the bucket of water tipped over and poured onto Beast Boy.

Beast Boy jumped up in surprise, turning into five different animals and then back into the kitten and then into himself. "Whoa!" He yelled glaring at Raven. "What'd you do that for Rae?"

"One, don't call me Rae, and two you were being annoying."

"Bu-but how? I was only sleeping!" Beast Boy protested. He turned into a dog and began to shake the water of his body. He purposely sprayed Raven.

She flew up, giving him a death glare. "And it was time for a wake up call."

Starfire rushed into the room, "Friends!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together, "I heard a yell! Is someone hurt?" She looked so frantic that Robin couldn't stop himself from giving her a hug.

Starfire was surprised, "Robin?"

When Robin broke away from her, he said, "Don't worry Star, everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine!" Beast Boy grumbled, "Raven poured water on my head for no reason."

"I told you, it was because you were being annoying," Raven looked down at him then put her hood on.

All the way to the titan's car, Raven and Beast Boy continued their little 'fight'. "How was I being annoying if I was just sleeping! I thought I was only annoying when I talked to you!" Beast Boy protested.

"Sorry to break that bubble of yours but you're always annoying," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

Starfire tried to break up their fight, "Friends, must we always fight? It is a glorious day with no puffy balls in the sky!" She smiled.

The all hopped into the T-car as Cyborg started it, with Robin in the passenger seat and Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy in the back, Starfire separating Raven and Beast Boy.

"What puffy balls?" Beast Boy asked as they started driving.

"The ones in the sky!" Starfire said, "They come in many different shapes and sizes! Some appear as bears and sometimes as Tamaran houses!"

Robin came to Starfire's rescue, "Oh, you mean the clouds!"

Starfire beamed at Robin, "Precisely! The puffy balls I am talking about are 'clouds'."

Robin glanced at the screen of the device he always carried (Author's note: I'm not sure what's it's called, but it's that little gadget that each titans has that has a T on it). "Hey guys," he said, "It says that the villain that's attacking is anonymous."

"Well, I guess we got a new villain to defeat then!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "Some new action," he added.

"I dig this!" Cyborg said smiling.

Starfire stared at him confusedly, "Dig what? We didn't bring any shovels."

But before anyone could answer her question to tell her that the 'dig' Cyborg was talking about wasn't the digging of shovels, the T-car arrived at its destination. Robin was the first one to hop out of the car followed by the rest of the titans.

"So this is where the villain is?" Said Cyborg looking at the building in front of them. It was the tallest building in Jump City, a bank, with almost 100 floors. Around the building were these red henchmen yelling in speakers. "This city is going to blow up in five minutes! Either you blow up with it or you evacuate." It seemed like the whole city was going crazy. People could be heard running everywhere and the area around the tall building was deserted with only the red henchmen. Apparently they didn't know who the titans were because one of them approached Robin and said, "You'd better leave while you can. You wouldn't want to be blown up!"

Robin glared at him, "We're not going anywhere! Titans GO!" Robin easily beat most of the henchmen with his staff while Starfire battled others, Raven carrying Cyborg, and Beast Boy flew to the top of the building to see what was going on above. One of the henchmen who had not been knocked out by Robin's staff stared at the back of the flying Raven and the hovering Starfire who was just above him. "H-How c-can they fly?" He asked amazed.

"Because we can." Starfire shot one of her bolts at the henchman as he fell over.

Robin smiled at her, "Great job Star!"

"Thank you friend Robin! But we must assist the rest of our friends! There could be real danger on the building!"

"Right," Robin nodded. Starfire picked up Robin by the arms and flew him up to the top of the building. When they got there, a blue man was hovering in the air surrounded by Raven black magic while a green lady was fighting with Beast Boy. The green lady blasted Beast Boy, who had turned into a tiger, with her green fiery hands. She was fighting well but she looked a little scared and amazed. As Beast Boy flew back, Starfire flew in to continue the fight with this woman. She blasted the green lady with her eyes. The lady flew back and sat up in a daze. She spotted Starfire a grinned evilly, "Ahh, someone with my powers. Is that all you've got?"

"No," Starfire said flying up and punching the lady. The punch sent her flying, landing far from Starfire. The force was so great that when the lady landed, she made a dent in the ground. The green lady couldn't believe that there was another girl who could fly and could punch stronger than anyone she'd ever fought. Raven used more of her magic to surround Shego as well as Draken. They both looked so scared that Raven let go of them and let them fall to the ground. All the titans stared at each other. They had never fought a villain so easily. And they were almost scared of them! They looked at the two people in front of them. The blue man looked really scared and was muttering, "Please don't hurt me! I want my mommy..." The other one, a green lady was staring at them but she had changed her once scared expression to a glare.

Before any of the titans could decide what to do, an angry voice from behind them said, "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing fighting Shego and Draken?"

A/N: I hope you liked the story but even if you didn't please review! It's my first fan fic as I said before so I don't have experience like some of the other author's on fan fiction.

I might not update for a while because I'm going to Italy for the next two weeks and none of my relatives have computers except for my cousin Marina, and she doesn't let anyone near her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back from Italy. It was fun, and even if Marina did let me use her computer, it's all in Italian and even though I've been to Italy every year since I was born, I still don't know any Italian except hello, how are you and bye.

I want to thank crazyanimefreak15 for reviewing. And I guess I have to thank Maiyuna too even though I thanked her all last week.

**Disclaimer**: Believe me, I don't own Teen titans or Kim possible because if I did, then you'd know exactly who I am, where I live and what I look like. You might even stalk me (although Maiyuna does her fair share of that).

Onto the story…

**Where's Tim? More Importantly, where's Beast Boy?**

From last time…

Before any of the titans could decide what to do, an angry voice from behind them said, "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing fighting Shego and Draken?"

And the story continues…

The Titans stared at the group in front of them. There was a girl in front who had orange hair with green eyes. She was dressed in baggy grey pants and a black turtleneck and appeared to be the leader. Beside her was a boy dressed the same way with blond hair and brown eyes and behind him was a black girl wearing jeans with a white T-shirt, a boy with brownish-white hair wearing jeans and a blue sweater, and a smaller boy who looked about ten.

Robin walked over to them with the Titans following close behind him. "We are the Teen Titans and we were fighting 'Draken' and 'Shego' because they were disturbing Gotham city. We fight crime."

The orange-haired girl glared at them all. "I'm Kim Possible and you'd better remember that name because I'm the only one who fights Draken and Shego."

Robin became angry by this comment. "Excuse me but we just stopped them from blowing up the city."

Kim snorted. "As if they'd ever get as far as doing that."

While Kim and Robin bickered, the Titans had stayed a little far back from them, as well as the group behind Kim, all except the little boy.

He walked over to Beast Boy. "Hi," he said looking at Beast Boy curiously. "My name's Tim and I watching you fight before. How can you change into different animals?"

Beast Boy smiled at him. Most kids were amazed by how he could change into animals. "Well I can change into animals because I guess, uh, because it's like a power I have." He changed into a dog, then into rabbit then into a bird then back into himself.

Tim eyes grew wide. "Amazing!" He was a science genius but never had he imagined that this was even possible.

Slade watched the whole scene from a distance. He was standing in the shadows of the roof, facing Robin's back. He laughed quietly to himself. This was all just too easy. While the orange-haired girl occupied Robin and the rest of the titans, he could easily kidnap Beast Boy without a fight.

He waited for the group to get to a loud point. A few moments later Robin was shouting, "How do you not know who we are? Everyone knows the teen titans. Here I'll even introduce you. Here's Starfire…" He went on to explain her powers.

Slade realised he would have to act now before Robin got to Beast Boy and it was too late. He quickly threw the collar he had prepared: as soon as it was thrown around someone's neck it injected them with sleeping powder. It landed not only around Beast Boy's neck but around Tim's neck as well because Beast Boy had changed into a dog and Tim had bent down to pet him.

Slade was in a rush as Robin had moved on from introducing Starfire and Cyborg to Raven. He decided that he'd just take Beast Boy as well as the boy and later on get rid of the boy. He picked up the two sleeping boys and jumped off the building without being noticed.

Meanwhile, neither the titans nor the other group had noticed that Slade had come and gone or that Shego and Draken had disappeared.

Robin had finished explaining Raven's powers before Kim had a chance to get a word in. "Um, yeah not to cut your speech short but how could anyone do that? Lift things using her 'power'? Shoot 'Star bolts' out her eyes? It's impossible."

Now it was Starfire's turn to get mad. "You don't believe me?" She flew up in the air and using the Star bolts in her eyes she made a dent in the roof. Raven used her powers to patch it back up again.

Kim's faced showed a look of surprise but then of coolness. "Whatever," she said.

But meanwhile, the boy beside her looked shocked and scared. "I-I'm Ron," he said. "And that was soooo cool!"

Starfire smiled. "I'm glad you liked it friend."

Two things happened at once. Ron could only stare at Starfire's beauty and say; "Cool…" and Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder saying, "Starfire, they're not our friends."

Raven came up front. "Yeah. Robin lets leave. We have nothing to do here. If these people claim that they are the only ones who can fight Shego and Draken, then lets let them. I believe they've just escaped."

Kim looked frantically around. "On no, they are gone! You let them escape!" She said mostly to Ron and the titans.

"Hey, don't look at us," Cyborg said. "We ain't the ones who said that we were the only ones who could fight them."

Kim turned abruptly. "Whatever. Come on guys. We have some villains to catch. Ron, Tim." She looked around. "Wait, where's Tim?"

"But more importantly, where's Beast Boy?"

A/N: I know it's shorter than my last one but I hope like it. Please PLEASE review. Well, if you don't I will be very sad  but I'll still continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I went to music camp and I had a birthday party on the weekend and I had loads homework to do not to mention practising piano and percussion! But I finally found time to write the next chapter!

Thank you to all my reviewers!

_Maiyuna: Thanks cuz! Yeah I can't wait to see Marina's face too! Of course, Aunt Katia will just say that of course 'angels' like us couldn't have possibly done that! I'm glad you like my chapter because I thought it might have been too short. This is one is hopefully longer. I've become really obsessed with Raven so I went a little crazy over the emotions in her head. (By the way, I got the 5th, 6th, and 7th volume of the Fruits Basket anime and I'm getting the C.D. 'Fallen' by Evanescence)_

_acosta pérez josé Ramiro: lol I know! That fight **would** be over even before it started. Thank you for the idea and you probably will see it in upcoming chapters. _

_Crazyanimefreak15: Yes, a cliffy. Don't worry though, I didn't leave this chapter on a cliffy!_

_RyokoJesseandFiend: Yes, re-reading through my fanfic I realised that I did rush things a little between Robin and Starfire. I know in this chapter I might have made Robin and Kim get along a little but don't worry, there will be more conflict in the next chapters. I'm glad you liked my story and thanks for your reviews!_

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Crazyanimefreak because she was my first reviewer! She even reviewed before Maiyuna did!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans (because if I did then Terra would never have died and there would be a lot more episodes on Raven) or Kim possible (because if I did, then I would make another character who would be perfect for Ron).

From the last chapter… 

_Kim turned abruptly. "Whatever. Come on guys. We have some villains to catch. Ron, Tim." She looked around. "Wait, where's Tim?"_

"_But more importantly, where's Beast Boy?"_

Chapter Three: Raven's thoughts

"What do you mean _more importantly_?" Kim demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "It's way more important that we find my brother! He's only ten."

"Then why'd you bring him along with you?" Raven asked Kim.

Kim glared at Raven. "Who do you think you are, asking me that? I'm his big sister. I know what's best for him."

"If this is your best, I'd hate to see what's you worst."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Only if you are."

"Um, friends?" Kim and Raven, who looked about ready to cream each other (Raven's hands were encircled in her dark magic), looked up to see Starfire standing in front of them looking a little sad.

"What?" demanded Kim and Raven the same time.

Starfire looked a little scared but continued on. "It's just that, two people have gone missing and we should be looking for them not fighting.

Robin came up behind Starfire. "She's right. I have a feeling that Slade might be behind this." He held up a communicator that was in the shape of an S. "I found this on the ground."

Monique, who had been looking at the place that Draken and Shego had last been, walked over to Robin. "Whose this 'Slade' guy you're talking about?"

"He's only the most evillest and dangerous guy you'll ever meet," Cyborg said, speaking up.

"That's right," said Robin, "so we need to act fast. We'll split up and search the city for clues."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Who made you boss?"

"Look, we're the Teen Titans. We're obviously going to be the ones to rescue Beast Boy and the kid. You and you're team don't have any powers and all you can do is physical fighting. That's not going to get you anywhere in this mission." Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"First of all, my brother is not 'the kid', he's Tim. Second of all, look whose talking all-I have-are-gadgets-and-big-fancy-moves and third of all, what do you mean you're going to be the ones to rescue them? We're as good as you are. I even bet that we'll find them first." She smiled smugly.

"Fine then," Robin said smirking. "We'll meet back here at nine o'clock tonight. Whoever finds them first is the winner."

"Fine with me." Kim turned around and faced her friends. "Come on guys, we have a villain to catch and people to save."

"But-but-" Ron started.

"No buts!" Kim said firmly as she headed for the stairs down to the ground floor.

"Look at her, she has to take the stairs when we can just fly!" Robin said. He turned to his team. "Okay guys. We'll split up and look clues. We all know where Slade had his old hideouts so this should be no problem. We'll split up into two groups; Raven and Cyborg, you'll search in the left of the city and Starfire, me and you will look in the right part of the city." He clapped his hands together. "Let's hurry. We only have seven hours."

Starfire shrugged her shoulders at Raven and Cyborg. They were all thinking the same thing. Robin was being his competitive self again and they knew better than to get in his way.

Starfire picked up Robin and they flew off. Raven turned to Cyborg, "Well, that went well."

"I know! Robin's never going to change," Cyborg said shaking his head.

Raven picked up Cyborg and they flew down to the T-car. Once they were in and driving around, Raven's thoughts started crowding her head.

'_Raven! Beast Boy's kidnapped! It's so sad,' Sad said as she burst into tears._

'_She's right you know,' Sympathetic said, patting Sad's back._

'_I'm NOT sad!' Raven said. 'It's just stupid, annoying Beast Boy. Why should I care?'_

'_BURP! Think Raven,' Rude said as she took a bite of an apple and started chewing loudly._

'_Ugh! Rude! Do you think you could be like a little less rude?' Annoyed asked._

'_Guys! Pay attention!' Bossy said, trying to get their attention but failing. _

_Wisdom turned to Raven. 'Anyway, Raven you know that deep down inside you really care about Beast Boy.'_

'_No I don't,' Raven said again._

'_Then why am I here, sweetie?' Care asked._

Suddenly, the communicator in the car turned on, disturbing Raven's thoughts. Slade's face appeared. "Hello Titans," he said in and icy tone that sent shivers running down Raven's back (which was really odd since the only time Raven was ever this scared was when she watched the movie 'Wicked Scary'), "I have you're little friend here," the camera turned to Beast Boy who was still unconscious, but unhurt, laying in a cell. Beside him was Tim, also unconscious.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. That is, unless you give me Starfire in 48 hours. If you don't, then you can say bye to your green friend. And it won't be a peaceful death." The screen went black as Robin's face immediately came on. "Cyborg start trying to trace the call."

"Right," Cyborg said, pushing a few buttons.

Raven sat there shocked.

'_See, we told you,' Wisdom said._

'_No, I'm just worried because Beast Boy's part of the team, because he's my friend,' Raven said trying to reassure herself._

'_Then why am I so sad?' Sad asked crying harder._

'_And why do I want to beat up Slade so bad right now?' Anger asked._

'_I-I-'_

'_And why do I feel so guilty for getting mad at Beast Boy this morning?' Guilty demanded._

'_I DON'T KNOW!' Raven yelled, getting fed up with her thoughts. She didn't realise that she had actually said it out loud._

Cyborg stared at her (the best he could considering he was driving). "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven came out of her thoughts again. "Um, yeah it's just I don't know where Beast Boy is!" she said, making up an excuse.

"Well no expects you to know Raven. We haven't even found any coordinates yet, so you don't have to pressure yourself like that." He said worriedly.

"Right. I won't then," Raven said sceptically as she turned back to her thoughts.

'_Like I said, I don't know,' Raven said. She was about to continue when someone interrupted her. _

'_It's because you like Beast Boy more than a friend and you're scared that something's going to happen to him. You care about him and you feel bad for getting mad at him this morning when you know he could die.'_

'_Who…are you?' Raven asked. 'I've never seen you before.'_

'_Oh, I'm Love.'_

'_I don't remember having a love emotion,' Raven said confused._

'_Oh that's because I'm new.'_

'_Oh.' _

Over to Kim…

"Okay, Wade can you try and trace this Slade guy?" Kim asked Wade.

"Sure!" Wade said happily, typing away at his computer. His happy face slowly turned to a frown. "It says here that Slade died a few months ago when the titans killed him."

Kim frowned. "That's not right. Robin said he was sure it was Slade." She sat down beside Ron. The group was sitting on a bench in a park, waiting for Kim to get information from Wade. "Wait! What if Robin just told us that to mislead us? It was probably Shego and Draken! It had to be them. Come on guys."

"I don't know Kim. Starfire-I think that was her name-looked serious when Robin said that it was Slade."

"Ron, she's probably on his side. They're all on the same side."

But sadly the Titans nor Kim found any hint of Slade. Kim found Shego and Draken shopping at a clothes store but discovered that they didn't have Tim or Beast Boy. Cyborg tried to trace the call that Slade made but didn't find anything, while the rest of the Titans searched the city from top to bottom.

They both met up at the top of the bank at nine, empty-handed.

Robin, realising that the situation was really serious having gotten the call from Slade, wasn't in his usual competitive mood. "We didn't find anything. Did you?" he asked hopefully.

Kim, a taken back a little by Robin's change of attitude, said, "No. I guess we weren't as good as we thought we were."

"Yah…" Robin trailed away sadly. "We might as well tell you. We got a call from Slade and he said that if we didn't find him in 48 hours he would kill Beast Boy and your brother."

"So Slade is real!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes what did you believe? That we would just make a malevolence man like that up!" Starfire exclaimed angrily.

"What does mal-le-velence mean, Kim?" Ron whispered.

Kim shook her head and said, "I don't know." She was about to say something mean to Starfire but changed her mind and said sadly, "Poor Tim! He must be scared out of his mind. See, his twin brother Jim is going for an operation in Europe and Tim already feels really lonely. And now he's going to die if we don't find him."

Robin suddenly felt a little bad for yelling at her before. "Um, yah…hey Kim do you guys want to work together with us on this mission? You could stay at our tower tonight and then tomorrow we could work on this case."

Kim smiled a true smile of gratefulness at Robin for the first time. "Really Robin? That's so sweet of you."

Starfire suddenly said coolly, "Yes well he was being polite not sweet."

Kim's smile disappeared. "Can't I give a compliment or is it against the law?"

Cyborg and Monique, both wanting to stop a fight from breaking out now that the two leaders were finally being nice to each other, said at the same time, "Why don't we go to the tower now?"

Robin, also not wanting a fight to break out, said, "Great idea. Since you guys can't fly," he said pointing at Kim and her friends, "you can go in the T-car. Raven, Starfire and me will go home by flying."

The whole way to the Tower, Raven grew more and more worried that she didn't even bother to stop her emotion from going out of control. As she was flying over a red car that was parked outside an apartment, it burst into flames.

A/N: I know it's sort of a short chapter but I have a lot of homework. In gr.10 they really work you! Don't worry; I won't make Robin and Kim get along TOO easily. There will probably be more conflict in the next chapter when they get to the tower.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had some fun writing this chapter! I added a bit more conflict so that it wouldn't get too boring. I just want to tell everyone that I'll probably be updating every two weeks or so. Depending on how much homework I get that week.

Now to thank my beloved reviewers!

**Crazyanimefreak15**: I'm glad that you like it so far!

**acosta pérez josé ramiro**: Kim and Robin are way too competitive! That's very true. I'm glad you liked their arguments! Yah I also like it when authors have Raven's emotions fighting in her head. That's why I couldn't resist putting them in my fanfic! I'm glad you liked that too.

**Maiyuna**: Ahem, hello cuz. Did you know that I'm talking to you on MSN right now? No, I bet you didn't! That's why I told you lol. I'm glad you like my fanfic stories! Tell me, when are you going to finish writing the fourth chapter for our Inuyasha story? Anyways, read my Kim Possible fanfic and tell me what you think.

**xox.Annie Potter.xox**: Thank for reviewing! Yes, I know some things I could have changed in my past chapters and re-reading, I realise that some of the words don't flow. I tried extra hard in this chapter so I hope that I did a better job.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jessica because she is lending me the Fruits Basket DVD's!

**Disclaimer: (crying hard) I (sob) don't own Teen Titans or (snob!) Kim Possible! Excuse me now…I have to go cry. **

**5 minutes later (breaking computer with axe) STUPID THING! YOU MADE ME CRY! AND ADMIT THAT I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**(Sarah and Maiyuna come in) Sarah: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY COMPUTER!**

**Maiyuna: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY AXE! **

**Chapter four: Raven's emotions go out of control**

_Last time…_

_Robin, also not wanting a fight to break out, said, "Great idea. Since you guys can't fly," he said pointing at Kim and her friends, "you can go in the T-car. Raven, Starfire and me will go home by flying."_

_The whole way to the Tower, Raven grew more and more worried that she didn't even bother to stop her emotion from going out of control. As she was flying over a red car that was parked outside an apartment, it burst into flames._

Cyborg, Kim, Ron, Monique and Josh all arrived at the Tower in half an hour. Since Raven, Starfire and Robin were flying, they arrived a lot sooner. Robin and Starfire waited in the living room for the others to come while Raven went to her room.

Kim was the first one to come in followed by Cyborg and everyone else.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "You know something? This tower looks exactly like the 'GO' tower that Shego used to live in. Starfire'd be, like Shego I guess. Robin, you would be Hego, Raven would be Mego and the Beast Boy and Cyborg would be the twins!" She started laughing.

Robin thought for a second. _Shego…_ "Hey! Are you referring us to a villain?"

Kim decided to get on his nerve a little. "Well, yah."

"So it isn't enough that we invited you to stay at our tower?" Robin exclaimed angrily.

Starfire, being Starfire, jumped in between them. "Friends! Please, we must proceed to the 'bed' so we can wake up early tomorrow to begin our search for friend Beast Boy and friend Tim."

It worked because Robin suddenly remembered that he was going to try and search for coordinates on where Slade might be and Kim remembered that she still had to ask Wade to try and locate Slade.

"Come'on guys, I'll show you to the guest rooms," Cyborg said.

Everyone started to leave the room except Kim, who on her way out heard Starfire say, "Robin? What did you wish to tell me this morning?" And decided she wanted to hear the conversation.

Kim quickly spotted a large green plant that was near the door and hid behind it.

Robin scratched the back of his head nervously. He wanted to tell Starfire his feeling but…_now's not the time_, he thought. Not when some strangers were living in their house. _I promise I'll tell her when they leave_. Little did he know this would not be the case. To Starfire he said, "Um, uh, see what I wanted to tell you was…was…"

_Think! _He told himself.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire cocked her head to one side, smiling.

He suddenly remembered the sunset. "Um, oh that when the sun sets and the sky is red, it means that the next day will be stormy. But when the sun's rising and the sky is red, it means that the day will be nice and sunny! Today, the sky was red when the sun was rising so that's why it was a clear day." (A/N: I have absolutely no idea if that's true but Starfire's gullible so she'll believe it!)

Starfire's smile disappeared as a sad look replaced it, then that disappeared and was replaced by a smile again. This all happened in about two seconds, not enough time for Robin to catch it, but just enough so that Kim could.

_So Starfire thought he'd say something else. That has to be it. She couldn't possibly be sad that a red sky at night means a stormy day._ Kim smiled. She had the perfect plan. And it didn't involve getting Starfire and Robin together.

Kim hurried off to her room before Starfire or Robin could notice she had been there.

Ron had a room with Josh and had just gotten into his pyjamas when he realised that he had to go washroom **badly** (A/N: remember in 'Transformation' how Beast Boy was waiting for Starfire to finish in the washroom? Well, that's why Ron doesn't have his own washroom, and that's how badly he has to go). Since he didn't know much about the T-tower, he didn't know where the washroom was. He really had to go, so much that he could barely walk. He hoped out of his room and down the hall looking for one of the Titans' room.

He spotted one, farther down the hall and hopped over to it. Before he could say anything, a cold and strained voice said slowly, "The washroom…is down the hall to your right."

"Uh…thanks?" Ron said, making it sound more like it was a question. He would of stayed there, but boy did he have to go! He hopped as fast as he could, stumbling towards the washroom.

Three minutes later… (sorry guys, but I'm not telling the details)

"Ahhh…" Ron felt much better. _Now to find out who that person was._

He quickly found the door but again, before he could knock, let alone say anything, the same cold and strained voice said, "Go away."

"But, I just want to thank you for telling me where the washroom was."

"You just did."

Ron went over who all the Titans were and took a wild guess. "Raven…?"

He heard the person sigh loudly and then the door opened. There stood Raven, her cloak covering her face so he couldn't see her expression.

"What?" she demanded. Even Beast Boy would have run away at this point, knowing he valued his life. But poor Ron didn't know Raven that well. "I just wanted to say, thank you Raven for telling me where the washroom was because I really had to go. I don't know how you knew I had to go, but thank you."

And apparently, Raven didn't know Ron that well either. She was trying to scare him away but instead, she was the one who was scared. _He sounds exactly like Beast Boy_, thought Raven. _Exactly like when we first met. _Raven, thought back to the day when they had first been living together as a team and Beast Boy was shocked yet amazed that Raven could read minds.

Instead of killing Ron, she mumbled a 'your welcome', and shut the door in his face.

Ron stood there uncertainly, but then left, thinking it was best to leave her alone.

The next morning, Raven was the first up. She was surprised (but not that surprised) to find that she was really depressed. She knew she was depressed most of the time, but this depression was different. It was almost unbearable. Her chest hurt from its pain.

She went down to the kitchen and made her usual tea. On sudden thought, she walked over to the fridge and opened it. The first thing she saw was the piece of tofu Beast Boy had had yesterday. She slowly reached out and took it in her hands. Her eyes started getting blurry as she cradled it in her hands, as if it was her baby.

Ron suddenly came into the kitchen and spotted the tofu. "Ewww! Is that tofu? I hate that stuff!"'

Raven suddenly had a rush of emotions. Anger, sadness, and love all crowded her head and suddenly the stove burst into flames and two of the lamps in the living room exploded. Her head hurt so badly, that she fell to her knees, clutching her head.

Ron jumped at the sudden noises, but otherwise tried to look brave.

Raven clutched her head until the pain went away, and then stood up.

Ron spoke first. "That was, uh, cool…"

Raven poured water on the stove, extinguishing the flames and glared at Ron. "Aren't I creeping you out?"

"No," Ron said confidently. Raven raised her eyebrows and Ron grinned sheepishly,

"Well, maybe a little……yah."

Kim walked in, hearing all the noise, followed by Starfire.

Starfire stretched her arms out and said, "Awww, what a glorious day!"

Kim glared at her and said in an I-don't-know-why-I'm-telling-you-this kind of voice, "Excuse me, but your dude and my brother have been missing for twenty-four hours, so I'd hardly call this a 'glorious day' nor you a glorious person."

Josh, who had come in just to hear Kim, said, "Now, now Kim, be nice to Starfire. She's just an innocent alien with a sexy body."

Robin walked into the room, just in time to hear the last part of Josh's sentence. He stopped abruptly. "What did you say?" he asked sharply. Maybe he'd heard wrong.

Kim, ignoring Robin, replied to Josh, "Please! A 'sexy body'? She looks more like a slut to me." No he'd heard right.

"She. Is. Not. A. Slut. She is an innocent person from the planet Tamaran." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"I'd hardly call her a 'person'!" Kim said dully.

Josh took this opportunity, while Kim occupied Robin, to slide up to Starfire. "Hey Star! I'm…Joosshh!" He said, smoothing his hair back.

Cyborg walked into the room, his jaw dropping at the scene in front of him. The stove had fresh flames coming up again, as Raven's emotions were going out of control; Robin looked ready to kill someone, right then and there; Kim looked mad and was yelling at Robin; Josh was flirting with Starfire; and there was glass all over the floor (A/N: since there is no wall between the kitchen and living room).

Cyborg attempted to get everyone's attention, but the noise was too loud. He tried again, yelling at everyone to be quiet but instead was interrupted with Ron's yells that he had lost his naked mole rat.

Suddenly Raven felt herself get dizzy. And then angry. And then she floated up and yelled, "WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MOLE RAT WHEN BEAST BOY IS IN DANGER? GODDAMIT EVERYONE IS TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT THEMSELVES AND THEIR PROBLEMS TO REALISE THAT BEAST BOY COULD BE KILLED ANY MOMENT NOW!"

The room fell silent as Raven finished yelling. She stared at everyone for a second, allowed all the windows in the room to shatter and then fainted into a dark blackness.

A/N: Cliffy! Sort of. Ooo I wonder what Kim could be planning! I know she's a bit O.C. but it's funner that way since I can play around with her. She's supposed to make Starfire jealous…(I think I might have given something away)

Now see that button that says 'Submit reviews'? Well I'd like it a lot if you'd press it! You can say anything to me! Even if it's, 'Your story is the suckiest piece of crap I've ever read!'


End file.
